The Moon In His Sky
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: 4 years have passed and Katara thinks she is free from Zuko, but is she? When she finally starts to fall for him again an old enemy comes and tears them apart. SEQUEL to A Flame in the Dark
1. Chapter 1

***drum roll* presenting the sequel to Flame in the Dark......The Moon in His Sky! i have even better news....  
the chapters in this are longer, there is more action and adventure, and and and...it's already finished! this is 20 chapters long so it will take more time to upload but don't worry, if you want to read it you can go to my profile to the link for my dA acount....it's all posted there!**

**i own nothing because i am a nobody in a world full of somebodies......**

* * *

Katara walked among the glaciers, her village not far from view. She felt good to be home. After nearly 4 years she came back. Aang was busy in Omashu. Sokka was in his usual spot, sitting on top of the wall he constructed. Suki got used to the cold quickly, and they shared an igloo away from the one her father and she shared. Gran-Gran moved to the North, to live with Paku.

Katara was the master waterbender of her tribe. She was the only one in fact. As she moved about something floated in front of her eyes, black snow. The last time she saw this, Prince Zuko showed up.

"Fire Navy Ship, it will be here any moment!" Sokka shouted. She could hear him where she was, but it was like a whisper to her. She looked out at sea, and there was a ship coming. Even though the war was over, the tribe still felt unsure about the Fire Nation. The warriors all lined up to fight. Katara wanted to join them, but remembered Zuko's parting words to her when she left Sozen.

-----------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

He looked at her pleadingly. "Don't go," he whispered in her ear, as she hugged him good-bye. She shook her head and walked on. But that didn't stop him. He called after her, "I'll find you! I'll find you Katara, and you will be mine. Sooner or later, I will have you as a wife! Mark my words."

----------------------End of flashback-------------------------------------

She ran to the front of the floating chunk of ice she was on. He was here, he was here for her. She would hide, like she always did. She didn't want to go back to Sozen.

Katara heard the crunch of the snow, as the ship docked. She wanted so badly to be with her people. But she ran, she ran to the other end of the ice, and hoped he had not seen her.

Zuko looked out at the people in the tribe. Katara was not among them. He took out a telescope and looked among the ice. He spotted her. He motioned for one of his generals to come forward.

"Keep the people pre-occupied. Just don't fight. Tell them we come in peace."

The general nodded, and brought a few troops with him. Zuko had thought this might happened.

He got into a small boat, with two guards, and started towards his waterbender. He would have her.

Katara saw the boat headed for her. She panicked and tired to freeze it in the spot it was, but the firebenders on board just melted the ice.

She raced around, trying to find a weapon. When the boat landed on the ice, she put a protective ice shell around herself.

A bright light and heat meant they were trying to melt the ice. Before she could react, the ice was melted and the two guards ran towards her. She had no where to go, so she ran off the ice, and dove in the water.

One of the guards went in after her. He used fire to heat up the water around. When he saw a small figure try to swim past him, he grabbed the foot. She flailed and kicked. She even froze him in the water, but he melted it with ease.

He started up at the surface, with the waterbender in tow. When he broke the surface he was gasping for breathe. He pulled Katara up, and she just kicked more than ever. The guard hauled her up onto the icy surface. As soon as she was up, the other guard grabbed her other arm. They dragged her over to the smirking Zuko.

"Hello" he said calmly. Katara just spit in his direction.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"So we have to go through with this the hard way?"

Zuko took a small needle out of his robe, one that was used for shots. She knew what was about to be injected in her. She screamed and kicked. She tried to bite one of the guards, but he smacked her with his free hand. Zuko glared at the guard. No one hit his Katara.

The guard on her left held out her arm, pulling up the sleeve. Zuko gingerly took her wrist in his hand. He brought the needle down, and injected the drug.

Katara's vision became blurred, and her legs couldn't hold her up. The guards let go of her and she crumpled to the ground.

Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the small boat.

"No….let go …" she managed to mumble.

"Don't worry. You'll be home soon." She shook her head, as the blackness slowly consumed her. Within seconds she lost consciousness.

Zuko held her tightly, almost to make sure she wouldn't get away. The boat slowed as it docked next to the ship. He made his way up the ramp to the inside.

He walked through the mazes of hallways, and came to a door. He kicked it open with one foot and made his way across the room, to the bed. He placed Katara down on one side, her breathing slow and labored.

He kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room, locking the door. He went straight for the infirmary. He had no idea what side effects a drug meant for fire nation people would do to a waterbender.

* * *

**dun dun duuunnnnnnn....well how was it? review.....or else.........**


	2. Chapter 2

**woooooooooot chapter 2 is here!  
have fun reading!**

**i will forever own nothing........**

* * *

Katara woke-up to darkness surrounding her. She figured it was her igloo. She tried to get out of the bed, but something pulled her back down. Someone's hot breathe on her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice asked. It sounded eerily familiar.

Then Katara realized how she got here, and who the voice was. She wiggled away, but the person grabbed her waist and pushed her down. She yelped in surprise.

"Please, Zuko, stop….. Just, don't hurt me…." She whispered.

Katara could hear the low chuckle from his throat. The room was dark, so she couldn't see him. For that, she was thankful.

He caressed her cheek. How he had missed the feel of her skin. To his pleasure, he felt her shiver to his touch.

"Now why would I hurt you?" he whispered into her ear. She shrugged. Why had she said that?

"Zuko stop. Where am I?"

"On my ship," he pulled her up to a sitting position, "headed for the fire nation capital."

She blinked, and then felt scared. She hated that place, and he was dragging her back. Her fear dissolved as her anger took over.

"You can't take me there! I demand you let me go!" she yelled, getting off the bed, tripping over her feet in the darkness.

The thud from her fall caused Zuko to light a lamp. On the floor laid Katara. When Zuko went to help her up she whimpered. Afraid he was going to hurt her.

"I see the drug still hasn't worn off." In the light Katara could see him. He looked quite handsome now that he was older. His hair was short and shaggy. Like the way she left it. He was taller and his shoulders broader. His muscles looked bigger, and menacing. He reached for her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

Katara had grown up a lot too. Her hair was in its usual braid, and she was wearing her blue dress. She had grown more womanly too, her chest bigger, showing more cleavage. She had a lovely figure now that she was older. She noticed the Fire Lord looking her over.

She blushed and looked down.

All of a sudden, she was cold. She started shivering uncontrollably, her hands trembling in her lap.

Zuko's touch was cold to her too. He looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. When he touched her, she would start to tremble even more.

Automatically, he reached for her fore-head. She was burning up. The drug, he thought.

Katara couldn't understand why it was so cold in here, especially on a ship full of firebenders.

Zuko placed her on the bed, and ran to the washroom, drawing a bath for her. If she was a healer, maybe she could heal her self of the drug.

When he came back for her, she was still shivering, and was now slipping in and out of consciousness. Katara couldn't understand what was happening.

Zuko carful picked her up his arms, carrying her towards the bath. The water was deep enough for her. He gently put her down in it. Not caring she was still clothed. She would just have to borrow one of his robes.

When she was put in the water she had no idea what to do now. She looked at Zuko for a reason she was in here.

"Heal yourself." He whispered. She nodded and began to heal herself.

The water glowed blue and she could feel the drug slowly leave her system. Now it wasn't so cold anymore. But now, she was also soaked.

She stood up in the tub, looking down at her dress. It was singed at the edges, and soaked. It was also torn a bit. She wondered what really happened while she was unconscious.

Katara looked at Zuko, "What am I supposed to wear?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot." He got up and ran into the other room. He came back moments later, a red robe in his hands. He tossed it to her.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, right, sorry." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Katara stripped herself of the blue dress and pulled on the red robe. It didn't close all the way, but she didn't care. She threw the blue dress in the trash. Now what am I to do, she thought to her self. She looked around the room for an escape.

There were no windows. But the sink looked promising. One night when Zuko sleeps, I'll break the lock, she thought.

She made her way backed to the room. Zuko lay on the bed, looking at her with his eyes wide. The red looked beautiful on her. She would be wearing lots more red.

He got up and crossed the room, closing the gap between them.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired" she yawned.

He chuckled, "Then let us go to bed."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the bed. She wanted to stop and run, but she was too exhausted. She would need rest for her escape.

He pulled her down next to him. Holding her middle, to make sure she did not get away.

He blew out the lamp.

"Goodnight my waterbender" he purred into her ear. But she was already fast asleep. He smirked at her. After searching for her, she was now his. He would marry her.

* * *

**now some of you must be thinking "what the hell sarah? katara hates him!" and you're right...she does right now...but she does still love him, she just doesn't want to admit it........**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 is here!**

**okay..i'm sick of doing the "i don't own it" so here is my BIG disclaimer**

**I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO THE CREATION OF THIS FANTASTIC SHOW! I ONLY OWN THE THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY! ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES OF THE SHOW BELONG TO BRYKE AND NICK**

Katara woke-up to soft kisses, making their way up her neck, to her cheek, and eventually her lips. She tried to pull away, but Zuko just held her tighter.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Pissed" she muttered.

"Why are you mad?"

"Let's see. You kidnapped me, then make it seem like it was nothing! How could you take me away from my home?"

Katara got up and ran to the other side of the room, looking for something to throw at him. He smirked, and went after her, playing a game of cat and mouse.

"I told you I would come for you" he whispered in her ear. She stiffened feeling his arms slink around her waist.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, and he backed away to her surprise.

"Anything you want" he purred.

"Anything?" he nodded. "Let me go! Let me go home."

"You are going home, our home."

"No, I want to go to my home!" she shrieked. "I don't want to go back to the Fire Nation! I want to go back to the South Pole, and I don't want to marry you!"

Zuko's temper was running low. He grabbed Katara and threw her on the bed. He pounced down on her, pinning her arms above her head, using one hand. The other he used to stroke her cheek.

Katara tried to wiggle away, but he kept firm.

"You don't really have a say in the matter." He hissed in her face.

Tears streaked her face, "Get off of me. I don't want to marry you!"

"You will marry me, whether you like it or not!"

"You can't make me!" she hissed, spitting in his face.

He quickly got off her, and wiped his face with his sleeve. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"You're going to the Fire Nation." He yelled.

"I'll just run away." She countered.

"You wouldn't." He hissed, moving in front of her, so she couldn't run.

"I would!" She ran around his left side, only to be pulled back by her braid. She yelped, as he pulled her to the ground.

"If you try, you will fail," he screamed in her face, straddling her, "and if you succeed, I will find you, bring you back, and chain you in my room, so you can't run."

She looked at him wide-eyed, "you wouldn't chain me!"

"Oh yeah?" he threatened her.

"Yes, you wouldn't, because if you did, I would resent you even more."

He got off of her at this and walked to the door.

"I wouldn't care!" He stormed out of the room, locking the door. Katara took a vase and threw it at the door where he was standing.

From the hallway, Zuko could here her angry sobs, and the smashing of more vases.

She'll come to love me, he thought, whether I have to force it or not.

* * *

***ducks from various flying objects* just wait for a couple of more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4.......**

When Zuko returned that night he found Katara sitting in the chair by the fire, staring into the dancing flames.

He walked up to her quietly, and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"I just want to talk," he said, more calmly than before.

"I don't."

"Katara, you'll have to talk to me sometime."

She shook her head. The silent treatment, Zuko thought.

He walked around and kneeled in front of her.

Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He took her chin in his hand, and lifted it, so she would have to look at him.

"I don't want to fight" he said quietly.

"I don't want to marry you!" she said.

He looked up into her eyes. They held their gaze for a few moments, before Katara looked down. Blinking back tears. She failed, because one fell from her eye. Zuko saw it, and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

He picked her up, and she did not protest. Next to the chair lay an empty bowl. At least she's eating, he thought.

He placed her down on the bed, before taking off his armor and joining her. Katara just curled up in a ball, ignoring him.

He just figured to let her be. He pulled the blankets over his body and fell asleep.

Katara knew by his slow breathing, he was asleep. Quietly, she got out of the bed. She went into the washroom and pumped some water, which she bended into a ball of ice.

She carried it over to the door, if this worked, she would have to make it through the ship, without getting caught.

She brought the ice ball back and threw it at the door. The lock broke, and she quickly pulled the door open.

The guards were all asleep in the hall. She quickly ran past them and up the stairs to the deck.

Zuko woke-up because of the loud noise. He looked to his right. Katara was not there. He looked over at the door, it was wide open.

She got away, he thought, not for long. He pulled a shirt over his body and ran out of the door. All the guards were asleep, go figure.

He ran up the steps to the deck.

Katara looked over the rail, the ship was going pretty fast, and she was sure she could jump over the edge before some one found her missing, namely Zuko.

"Katara!" he growled, running up to the figure standing on the edge of the ship.

Katara looked behind her, to see Zuko running towards her. She swung one leg over the rail, then the other. Before she could let go of the rail, Zuko grabbed her wrists.

She slipped and lost her footing. The only thing keeping her up was Zuko grip on her wrists.

With all his strength, he pulled her up over the rail, and grabbed her waist. To her surprise Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"What were you thinking? You could have died!" he said into her hair.

She sighed, "I was thinking I could swim all the way back home."

He pulled her out of the hug and grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You are never going back to the South Pole. You are going home with me, to our home!" he shouted in her face. She tried to pull away, but he dragged her back to the staircase.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, waking up the guards in the hall.

"I'll deal with you later," he shouted at them.

When they got to their room, Zuko pushed Katara down on his bed. He grabbed a new lock and locked the door shut. He glared at the waterbender as he made his way to his study. He needed to get his anger out, before he could hurt her.

When he came back, an hour later, Katara lay in his bed, asleep. She'll learn, he thought.

He went back to his study and grabbed some chains. Why he had them, he didn't know.

He fastened one of ends on Katara's left ankle, the other to his bed post. She could never run away again, she couldn't get away.

She'll never leave me, Zuko thought to himself before lying down next to the sleeping girl.

* * *

**kind of a dark chapter and the next chapter will also be really short but it reveals the 'old enemy'..........**

**you also must be wondering why this and chapter 3 were extremely short. well originally they were 1 chapter but i felt that was too much to stuff in 1 chapter so i split them into 2 chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5...time to check up on sokka and aang.......**

When they found Katara missing after the Fire Nation came, Sokka knew what had happened. He immediately wrote a letter to Aang, so they could go and rescue Katara.

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_Zuko kidnapped Katara last week! I need your help to go and get her. Please bring some back-up too!_

_-Sokka_

* * *

_**Dear Sokka,**_

_**He kidnapped her? When? Where? Why? I met up with some old friends in Omashu; you wouldn't believe who it is! I'll get their help to find Katara.**_

_**-Aang**_

_**p.s. meet us in the Fire Nation!**_

* * *

When Sokka received his letter he was ecstatic. He would kill Zuko for this. He had Zuko's word he would never touch Katara! That little liar, Sokka thought bitterly to himself, as he prepared a boat to sail on.

He gathered the supplies and called out for Suki.

"I'm not going." She stated as he hoped into the boat.

"Why not, you have to go, we have to rescue Katara."

"I don't think we should rescue her…"

"WHAT?" He blinked at her.

"Well, I think it's cute, what Zuko did. He came back for her love."

"Suki, what are you saying"

"I think she still loves Zuko."

"She never loved Zuko."

"Yes she did, but then she left. You can tell she likes him still, by the way she looks whenever you mention his name!"

"Katara could never love him. Ever!"

"You go along with your idea Sokka. But she'll be mad when you kidnap her from Zuko."

"I'm not kidnapping, I'm rescuing!"

"Okay…" Suki walked off the docks, and went to stand on the ice wall. She waved goodbye as Sokka rowed away.

* * *

"You all ready?" Aang shouted, as he hoped on Appa's head.

"Yip, yip…"

The giant bison roared as he soared up. The bags moved around and so did the people.

"Aang, where is Katara exactly?" asked the leader, a teenager, the same age as Sokka. The teen had some history with Katara.

"She's in the Fire Nation."

"Good, then we can kick some fire nation butt!" said the older teen, chewing on a piece of grass.

* * *

**next chapter is fluffy.......**

**bet you can't guess who the 'friend' is......... muwhahahahahahahahaha.....*coughs* i need to work on the evil laugh thingy.....**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6....the fluffy chapter! and yes i know...she cries alot....it's kind of ooc but with the stress and then all this would you be upset too?**

Katara stretched and yawned, she figured Zuko would not be next to her. And she was right.

She got off the bed and made her way to the washroom. When she was a few feet from the bed, she fell flat on her face. Something cold was around her ankle.

She looked down and saw she was chained to the bed.

"Zuko!" she shrieked, loud enough for the entire ship to hear.

Zuko thought she was in trouble, from the shriek. He ran through the corridors, and burst through the door.

He found Katara fuming on the bed.

"Why did you chain me to your bed?" she asked calmly, obviously trying to control her temper. She didn't want to get into any more trouble. After all, Zuko could throw me in the dungeon, she thought.

"So you wouldn't run away."

"You were serious?" she was shocked.

"Look, I don't want you to resent me, but I don't want you killing yourself either."

"How long am I like this?"

"Depends…"

"It depends on what?"

"How long it takes for me to trust you."

She sighed. That could take a long time. He walked over to her, "would you join me for breakfast?"

She looked at him, "How can I if I have this chain on me?"

"Easy." He took a key out of his pocket and placed it in the lock, "I'll unlock it if you promise not to run."

She nodded slowly. He turned the lock, and she felt the cold metal leave her ankle. There was a red ring around her ankle.

"Looks like it was too tight" Zuko noted. Katara got off the bed, and Zuko placed his hands around her waist.

"Just to make sure" he reassured her when she gave him a puzzled look. He pushed her out of the door and down the hall to a small dining area. An assortment of food already prepared for the Fire Lord lay on the small table.

Zuko pulled Katara into his lap when he sat down. She did not resist, which surprised him. He had figured she would try to pull away.

"What would you like?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what any of this is."

He chuckled. She looked up at him, "What?"

"Well, for a minute," he confessed, "I forgot all you ate down south was fish and sea animals."

"Oh…"

"Not that it's bad, but in the Fire Nation, we eat a lot of different things. Like Duck, with hot spices. We have some custard…"

"Do you have any fruits?" she looked curiously around. They always say the way to a woman's heart is her stomach, Zuko thought to himself.

"Of course, this is called the Dragon Pear" he said picking up a red fruit. It had yellow spots all over it, and it was shaped like an hourglass. She took it from him, eying it.

Katara bit into the fruit and felt the juices burst into her mouth. They were a mix of different things, but mostly it was sour. She puckered her lips and twisted her face.

Zuko laughed at her. He took a piece and did the same thing she did. When she swallowed her piece, she burst out laughing.

"I like it like this" he said when they were done with their laughing fit.

"Like what?" The waterbender took a piece of duck from the platter in front of her.

"When we aren't fighting," he sighed, "and when you're happy to be here."

Katara felt guilty, "Zuko, I'm happy to see you, but not very happy about you taking me from my home."

He smirked at this, "So you missed me?"

"Yes" Katara replied without thinking, before Katara could say something, Zuko crushed his lips against hers.

At first she tried to pull away, shocked at this. Eventually, she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The only reason they broke their kiss was because someone cleared their throats. They looked at the man standing in the doorway.

Katara immediately let go of Zuko, and looked down, blushing madly.

The man looked at the Fire Lord, eying the Water Tribe woman. Katara met his gaze. The man's eyes were filled with hatred towards her, and she got that message. She looked down, blinking back tears.

"What?" Zuko said.

"We are a week away from the Fire nation capital, and we need to stop at the nearest town for supplies."

"Okay, stop at the next port. We will stay for," Zuko pondered this, "We will stay for 2 days."

The man nodded and left the room, but not before throwing Katara another glare.

"Zuko, can I go back to the room?" she asked quietly.

"Why, I thought you were hungry."

"Everyone hates me," she felt a tear roll down her cheek, "in the room I can hide from them, and they don't have to see scum like me."

"You're not scum."

"Then why did that man glare at me, I could tell he hates me."

"Ignore him. He was a General for the old Fire Lord," Zuko refused to call him father, "he just thinks I'm not doing my duty, by not letting the war continue."

"Can I still go back to the room?" she whispered quietly. Zuko nodded.

"Are you going to chain me up?" He looked down at her.

"No, I wasn't going to keep you chained. It was only to show you I didn't want you to runaway."

"Oh…"

Zuko took her hand and led her down to his room. He pushed her towards the bed, and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall.

* * *

**next chapter will be fluffy again and then we learn about the others some more.......**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**wwwooooo chapter 7! fluffy chapter too!**

* * *

The servants carrying the trays of food stood outside the door. They could hear laughter coming form inside, and didn't want to interrupt anything.

One knocked, when the Fire Lord answered, he told them to put the food down on his desk. They quickly did this and left, while another man entered. He stood there glaring at the Fire Lord.

Katara was about to open the already cracked door, but stopped when she saw the same man from the morning. She listened in on what they were saying.

"My Lord, why do you have that peasant here? Is she the reason we went all the way to the South Pole?"

"First of all, she's not a peasant and yes, she is the reason we went to the South Pole."

"But why do you have her. Can she waterbend? If she can, then she must be executed right away." Katara swallowed loudly at this. She didn't want to die.

"Yes I know, but this does not count with her."

"My lord, people will send assassins after her unless she is executed."

"General Maiku, I am not going to execute her. If you had any sense, you will not press me on this issue either. So what if she can bend?"

"It's the law sir, No Benders-"

"I KNOW THE LAWS, I MAKE THEM!" Zuko shouted, his temper reaching an all time high.

"As you wish My Lord, but remember my words, assassins will be sent."

"Get out of here." Zuko growled.

The man left and Katara entered the room.

"I know you were listening." He said before pulling her into a hug.

"Why would I be executed, for being able to waterbend?" she asked into his chest.

"It's the law, All benders that do not bend fire must be executed immediately but not for those under exceptions," Zuko recited, into her hair.

"Exceptions?" she asked, Zuko pulled her out of the hug.

"Those in any relation to the Fire Lord, mainly concubines" he told her. She looked at him.

"I don't want to be a concubine" she said softly.

"You won't don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Good." She looked over at his desk, some food was laid there. She walked over there and sat down in his chair.

"So this is what it's like to be the Fire Lord?" she joked, sitting back in the chair.

"That's what it's like to be Fire Lady" he walked up to her and knelt in front of her.

"I could get used to it, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything" he said, taking her small hand into his larger one.

"Can I go see my family again?"

"…anything but that, they would just take you from me."

"Can I have a different promise?"

"Of course…"

"Don't let any assassins come after me."

He chuckled then pulled her into a kiss. She melted into it right away, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her to her feet, and broke the kiss for breath.

"Zuko?" she asked

"Yes?"

"When we stop, can I get some cloths?"

He looked down at her. The robe she wore was dirty, and didn't close completely.

"Sure, but you have to promise me something."

"Anything…"

"Buy only red cloths."

She looked at him, puzzled written all over her face.

"You look beautiful in red. It goes better with your hair and skin than blue. And it brings out your eyes" he told her, looking into her big blue eyes.

She blushed, "How do you know all this?"

"You learn a lot shopping with my Uncle."

"How is Iroh?" she asked, leaning on then edge of the big desk.

"He's good, and happy. He's still running his tea shop in Ba Sing Se."

"That's nice" she said, daydreaming about the tea shop.

"How's Aang?"

Katara was surprised by this question. She thought he would never mention Aang, seeing as he has a crush on Katara.

"He's good. He's in Omashu, but I bet you already knew that."

He acted shocked. "Why would I know that?" he asked innocently.

"You're the Fire Lord, aren't you supposed to know everything?"

"Not everything."

"What don't you know?"

"Well, I have no idea what goes on in your head, although I might have a clue, I don't know what goes on in other nations, and I don't know if you ever stopped loving me."

"Zuko don't worry. I never did."

He smiled at Katara and pulled her towards the bed.

"I bet you're tired."

"Exhausted" she yawned.

He chuckled, and pulled her onto the bed. He draped his arm around her middle.

"Goodnight."

"Night" Katara replied, half asleep already.

* * *

_"Katara…" Aang called out to her. She looked up at the young Avatar. He floated above her._

_"Aang..?" She tried to reach his hand, but he just floated higher._

_"Don't leave me!" he pleaded. His eyes had lost all of their joy, and were only filled with sadness._

_She grabbed his hand, and she floated higher up._

_"Don't leave me…" he whispered as he let go of her hand. She fell and fell._

_She hadn't fallen on any ground, she just fell and fell. She tried to scream but nothing came out._

_"Katara…" someone whispered._

_"Katara" the voice said, more pleadingly this time._

_"Katara!" the voice shouted._

* * *

The waterbender jolted up from her nightmare.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"Why?"

"You were screaming, and I thought you were hurt. Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded. Wiping a few tears from her face. He pulled her down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here" he said, trying to soothe her. She laid her head on his bare chest.

She listened to his breathing, getting slower and slower. She was afraid to go back to sleep. She didn't want to see Aang's face again, contorted in sorrow, happiness gone.

* * *

**dun dun dunnnnnnnnn........ oh and General Maiko (c) me!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter shall decide all fate..............**

* * *

"Katara" Zuko looked across the table to the waterbender.

She looked up at him, "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, right…" she said, "I was wondering, if maybe…"

She shook her head. "What is it Katara?"

"It was a stupid question."

"I'm still listening."

"I was wondering if I was allowed to bend. Tonight's the full moon, and I'm at my strongest then. I would also like to get some done before we reach the capital."

Zuko thought about this. She could runaway, can she be trusted, he thought.

Katara moved around the table, to sit at the Fire Lord's side.

"If I let you, would you run away?"

"No" she whispered.

"Of course you can," she squealed and tackled him, "on one condition."

She looked at him, "anything."

"I get to watch." She smiled a placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Katara spent most of the day in the room. Reading some scrolls placed out for her. She took a short nap, and ate a little food. She was reading, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called thinking it was a servant. When she looked up, there was a guard.

"Is the Fire Lord here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "he's training right now."

"Good." She looked at him. Before she could react, a fireball was sent strait at her. She ducked, but the fireball hit her arm.

She screamed and fell to the floor. Zuko heard the scream and started to walk to his room. If it's another bug, he thought to himself, I'm going to kill her.

Katara got up, and threw a water whip at him. Steam came up, when he hit it with a fireball.

Katara tried to run around him, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her down to floor. He was on top her, and his hand, now on fire, came down, inches away from her face.

She screamed again, but not from pain this time. Someone had thrown a fireball at the guard and he fell on top of her. Zuko helped her up, and noticed her arm.

She quickly used bloodbending to move the man out of the door. Zuko had the others arrest him, and he was thrown in the dungeon.

"You didn't faint this time!" Zuko said as he pulled Katara into a tight hug.

"Oww…my arm….ZUKO, you're hurting my arm!"

He pulled away from her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I just need to heal it first." While she healed herself Zuko asked why she didn't faint this time.

"It's the full moon. I told you I'm at my strongest then."

"Oh…" Zuko sighed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. I broke your promise."

She looked at him, and then recalled last night.

* * *

_"So this is what it's like to be the Fire Lord?" she joked, sitting back in the chair._

_"That's what it's like to be Fire Lady" he walked up to her and knelt in front of her._

_"I could get used to it, but you have to promise me something."_

_"Anything" he said, taking her small hand into his larger one._

_"Can I go see my family again?"_

_"…anything but that, they would just take you from me."_

_"Can I have a different promise?"_

_"Of course…"_

_"Don't let any assassins come after me."_

_He chuckled then pulled her into a kiss. She melted into it right away, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her to her feet, and broke the kiss for breath._

* * *

"It's okay. You couldn't have known."

"But I should have."

She tugged at his hand when she was done, "come I want to show you something."

He tugged her arm so she would be pulled against his chest, "Let's just stay here."

"No, Zuko, you promised I could waterbend!" She tugged at his hand some more.

"I let you do it all day tomorrow."

She sighed. "Please Zuko?"

"I'll let you spar with me tomorrow."

She sighed again.

"I'll let you roam freely around the ship everyday."

Finally she sighed in defeat, "we'll stay here."

He smirked and began to kiss her neck. She moaned and he smirked into her hair.

"Isn't this better?" he purred into her ear. She nodded slowly, as Zuko began to kiss his way from her neck to her jaw line. She tried to push him away playfully but he just grabbed her waist, and pushed her against him even more.

He kissed her left cheek, than her right. He kissed her forehead, than her nose. Finally his lips came onto hers, with a force that surprised her. His hand moved from her lower back, to behind her head so she couldn't pull away.

When he broke the kiss, they were both panting for breath. She rested her head on his heaving chest.

"Mine…" he hissed seductively into her ear, before pulling her towards the bed and closing the doors.

* * *

"Sokka!" the airbender yelled, when he hopped off the flying bison.

"Aang, how are you?" Sokka went over, to rustle the fur on Appa.

"Great. I got some people to help us get Katara." There was a noise from the saddle, and a man jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Nice to see you Sokka." The teen said, walking out of the shadows.

"Jet?" Sokka gaped at the rebel. He was definitely taller and muscular, but that's not what bothered him.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" he smirked.

"I thought-we thought- you were a goner."

"Nope," he brushed some dirt off his shoulder, "Longshot and Smellerbee got me out in time to see a healer."

At the call of their names, two more people hoped down from the bison.

"So what is going on exactly?" Jet asked, chewing on a piece of grass. Aang looked at Sokka he was interested in this too. Sokka's letter didn't explain everything.

"Well, some Fire Nation ships showed up. They said they weren't going to hurt anyone, but they were merely checking on things. When they left, we counted everyone, but Katara was missing. I found out that Zuko was on the ship. He took her, and I don't know why."

Jet smirked, "even a better reason to get your sister. I can beat the shit out of Zuko in the process."

Sokka and Aang got the stuff off of Appa while Jet leaned against a nearby tree. Longshot was fixing his bow and Smellerbee was twirling a dagger in her hands.

Sokka walked up to Jet after they were done setting up camp and had a fire going.

"Name your price."

"What?"

Sokka sighed, "What's it going to cost me to get you to help me."

Jet smirked and continued chewing on his piece of grass, "you'll have to see."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing else. If he knew Jet it would have something to do with Katara, he was sure of it.

Aang was staring into the fire. "What if we don't get her back," he sighed.

"Aang, we'll get her back. Don't worry." The last sentence wasn't directed to Aang, but more to himself. In fact, he was scared for his sister.

"Yeah Aang; I'm not giving up until we get Katara, and Zuko is nothing but a bloody pulp," Jet strolled in, a smug look on his face. He had already decided his cost.

* * *

**hmmmmmm wonder what his cost is........**


	9. Chapter 9

***drum roll* chapter 9**

* * *

"Katara, wake up…" Zuko nudged her gently.

"Hmm mmh…" She rolled over and curled into a cocoon surrounded of the blankets.

"We're going shopping" he tried again.

"Yeah, I'm getting up" Katara growled.

Zuko smirked, "I knew the magic words."

Katara got dressed in the robe quickly. She used one of his belts to hold it shut. She had no shoes no she was barefoot. She quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail on the top of her head.

"I'm ready" she said, running past Zuko and grabbing his hand. He sighed and ran along side of her. When she reached the deck she breathed in the fresh air.

He hadn't realized she stopped and toppled right over her. Just her luck, she had turned around to see where he went when he crashed into her, she landed with him on top of her.

"Sorry" he said, helping her up. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the observation deck.

"Out" he said to everyone. They just looked at him, "I said out!"

They scurried away, but he pulled his arm out in front of a man.

"Not you Maiku, you stay."

The man looked absolutely terrified, and she realized why he brought her here. This was the General that told him assassins would come after her.

"Ye-yes, m-my l-l-lord" he stuttered.

"Do you know anything about what happened last night?"

"What about?" he glared at Katara as he said this, hoping Zuko would not notice, but he did.

"It's about the attempt at the Fire Lady's life."

"The Fire Lady? She is but a lowly water peasant. You used to say so yourself!" Zuko did not look mad, he looked pissed.

"She is my Fire Lady now! You must apologize for insulting her."

He glared, "my apologies my lady" he spit out as if it were poison.

Katara nodded and looked at Zuko. "You are dismissed, but if I find out you had any part in the attempt, you will deal with me, and me alone."

The General nodded and walked out of the room.

"There is another reason I brought you up here Katara" Zuko said, leaning against the rails. His fist was closed around something.

She walked up beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She rested her hand on his.

"I love you," Zuko whispered, "and you mean everything to me. I just want to do this right."

She looked at him. Blue eyes met gold ones.

"Will you marry me?" He opened his hand. On his palm was a red satin chocker, dangling from it was a pendent with the moon and sun on it. Katara gently touched it, than touched the necklace than hung from her neck.

"Yes" she whispered, just as quietly. Zuko grinned and held up the necklace. Katara nodded and turned around. Zuko placed it around her, and held it before her neck, "remind you of old times?"

* * *

_Katara struggled against the ropes holding her to the tree._

_"Go jump in the river!" she shouted._

_He looked down in thought._

_"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I lost, my honor," the banished prince made his way around the tree, to stand behind Katara, "perhaps in exchange maybe I could restore something you've lost."_

_His hot breathe tingled the back of Katara's neck. He held a necklace in front of her, "my mother's necklace!"_

* * *

He tied it around and untied her mother's necklace, placing it in her hand. She turned around, "beautiful" he murmured.

"Can we go shopping now?" Katara asked, "I need cloths." She pointed to Zuko's robe she was wearing.

He laughed, "of course."

They walked down the ramp to the village of Komati. The market was buzzing of gossip and shoppers.

Katara smiled while Zuko groaned.

* * *

Aang looked around the market of Komati.

"You sure you saw a Fire Nation ship stop here?" he asked the older boy.

"Yeah," Jet replied, "they should be here somewhere."

"How are we going to find her with all these people?" Sokka looked around at the busy market.

"Smellerbee and Longshot, take the east side, Sokka and Aang, the west. I'll search north and south. If someone finds her, grab her. Fight off as many soldiers as you can."

They nodded and split up.

"We'll find you Katara" Aang said to nobody, running along side of Sokka.

"We will," Sokka replied.

Jet ran down the street and into the crowd. I will find you Katara, he thought darkly, and kill that prince too.

* * *

**and so it begins.......**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10....it all happens here.............**

* * *

Katara looked around the market. There were food vendors, clothing shops, and even a cabbage merchant. She saw a fabric hut and ran over to it.

Zuko looked around. I turn my back for one minute, and she's gone, he thought. The Fire Lord looked around, many people bowed to him as he passed and he could see over their heads. Going into a store was a woman with brown hair.

Katara looked all around. She loved the blue fabrics that were there, but the reds were absolutely gorgeous. She took a red dress and went into the changing stall.

Zuko looked in the shop. No one was there. He walked out and made his way through the crowd.

"Katara!" he shouted, looking around.

* * *

Jet heard some one yell her name. He looked to is left and saw Zuko. He narrowed his eyes and started to take out his hooked swords, but he stopped. He looked to his right when he heard Katara's voice.

"It's perfect!" she squealed. She was wearing a red dress that reached her thighs. Under she had on a pair of black pants and some golden slippers. She had gold hoops in and her wrists were decorated in golden bracelets.

Katara was about to pay the man, when a hand reached around her and paid. She turned around to look at her fiancé, but was surprised to see who stared back.

* * *

"Katara" Zuko looked around, and spotted her. Who's that with her, he though.

Jet looked down at Katara; he smirked when she threw her arms around him, and whispered his name. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

Katara let go of Jet, and looked at him. "I thought you were dead! It's so great to see you!"

"I know, everybody did, but I will tell you more when we get out of here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop. She walked after him, in a daze.

* * *

Zuko looked at the two walking out of the shop. Where is he taking her, he thought. he followed them. They walked around the crowd and Zuko followed closer reaching out to Katara's hand.

Jet turned around and saw Zuko trying to grab Katara. He pulled her behind him and glared at the firebender.

"Jet" Zuko said, glaring right back, "where are you taking Katara?" His fiancé looked up from behind Jet.

"Zuko how do you know" she was cut off. Jet pushed her roughly aside and pulled out his twin hook swords.

"We finish this here" he said as he took a step towards Zuko.

"Give me back Katara and I won't hurt you!"

Katara looked from Zuko to Jet and back to Zuko. Jet was dangerous when he wanted something and someone got in his way. He almost killed Aang before.

She tried to get up, but her foot was caught under something, the wheel of the cabbage man's cart. She tried to pull it lose but it wouldn't budge. She would need help.

She flinched when a fireball went whizzing past her head. She tired to pull harder and only ended up with her foot getting out an inch. She looked up at the fight. Zuko was throwing fireball after fireball which Jet dodged and Jet slashed towards Zuko, but the Fire Lord was quicker, and dodged his opponent's attacks.

"Getting tired?" Jet mocked Zuko. The Fire Lord was on his knees and panting. He looked up and glared at the other man.

"No" he said jumping to his feet. He blasted a wall of fire that nicked Jets right sword. The metal grew red and Jet dropped the hook to the ground. The sword landed with a sizzle.

Katara pulled her leg through with one last tug and ran around to behind Zuko. She watched as the two men battled over her. She didn't want either hurt or dead.

"Stop fighting!" she yelled at both of them. They looked at her, "you are both acting like children and I really don't won't either of you hurt!"

Zuko turned around to speak with her, "Katara, this man is trying to take you from me! I won't let him!"

Jet took one final swing towards Zuko, when his back was turned, knocking him out.

"Sokka can deal with you later" he said to the firebender, while he reached for Katara's wrist and dragged her after him. She looked back at the place that Zuko laid. He was breathing but he was unconscious. The crowd swarmed around him, to take him to a healer.

Katara struggled against Jet, trying to pull her arm away. She dug her heals into the ground, to get him to stop moving.

Jet dragged the waterbender into an alley and shoved her against the wall. He pinned her wrists shoulder high and pushed his body against hers, so she couldn't wiggle anymore.

She glared up at him, while he smirked down at her.

"I didn't think this would go this easy" he whispered in her ear. She tried to move but his body stopped all movement.

"Jet, you don't know what's going on" she felt some tears escape her eyes.

Jet looked down and saw the tears, he leaned down and kissed them away before he brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

She gasped against his lips and tried to wiggle some more. She glared right into his brown eyes as he stared at her.

He pulled away when she bit his lip.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this" he whispered into her ear as his hand went to her neck. He squeezed and she went limp against him.

He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the meeting place.

"Jet, you found her!" Sokka yelled when he saw the rebel make his way to them, his sister in his arms.

"Why is she unconscious?" Aang asked, as he ran up to Jet.

"Zuko and I got into a fight and when I won I took her. She passed out from all the overwhelming joy." He started towards the forest.

"Jet, we'll take her. I can call Appa."

"Yeah Jet, you got her for us, so we'll pay you" Sokka pulled out a bag from his back pocket.

"I don't want money, I have a different price."

Both looked at Jet with raised eyebrows.

Sokka realized what it was, "No you can't."

Aang looked between both of them, "he can't what."

"Sokka figured out my price. Now you two can run along."

"Sokka, I still don't get it" Aang said, raising an eyebrow.

"Katara, Katara is his price" Sokka glared at the rebel leader.

Aang looked at Jet, who nodded. He looked down, blinking back tears.

"I'm not going to let you."

"You're not going to get a chance" Jet whistled and Smellerbee jumped down from the tree above, knocking them both out. He walked back into the woods, his prize in his arms. He smirked to himself, his life was good.

* * *

**dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnnnn.........what will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11.....and the fun begins.......**

* * *

Katara woke-up to darkness, her hands above her head. When she tried to pull them, a rope rubbed against her wrists. Her eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, saw her feat untied, and the silhouette of someone sleeping next to her.

At first she thought it was Zuko, but remembered the day before. Realizing who it was, she opened her mouth to yell, shout, or scream, but stopped when a hand clamped down on her mouth.

She bit the fingers and heard someone swear next to her. The person got of the bed and lit the lantern next to her. She blinked and looked away, unaccustomed to the bright light.

"Glad to see your awake" the voice said in her ear. She turned her head to look at Jet. He had a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes, something that scared Katara.

She turned her head away and continued on tugging at the ropes. Oh wait I'm a waterbender, she thought, mentally kicking her self. She used her concentration on forming all the moisture in the air, to an ice dagger.

When Jet turned around she used it to slice the ropes. With them free she got off the bed and ran towards the door. Jet realized this and ran after her. The waterbender shook the handle. The door wouldn't budge. It must have been locked. She stood stock-still when there was a breath on her neck. Arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her away from the door.

"Don't you think I would have thought you would try to escape?"

Katara started kicking and screaming. Jet clamped his hand down once again on her mouth. Yet again he pulled back when she bit him. He threw her down on the bed, straddling her. The waterbender pounded her fists against his chest.

"I know everything you would try to do" he said, "I know everything about you."

She yelled at him, "You know nothing about me!" He smirked and pinned her arms above her head. Grabbing another string of rope, and tying her hands above her, to the head bored of the bed. Again she tried to wiggle and kick, but it was useless. He was too strong for her.

He began to kiss her neck and jaw-line, nipping every now and then. She tried to wiggle away and tried to pull her hands free.

"Stop it Katara. Your mine now" he said into her neck, placing more kisses there.

"How am I yours?" she spit in his face. He wiped off the saliva and grinned.

"My price to Sokka and Aang was you, so now your mine. They even walked away willingly to let you go," he was pushing her buttons, "they didn't want you, Zuko doesn't want you, nobody does, except for one person."

She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "Who wants me?"

"I do." He got up off her and lay down next to her. His hands went to her pony tail and pulled the hair loose. It fell in soft brown curls, framing her face. Next he started to rip her cloths off. Her dress fell to a heap on the floor next to the bed. He kissed her fiercely, as he pulled her pants off. She was left in nothing but her underwear.

She tried to kick him, and tried to bit him. He continued to kiss her neck. Then her went down and kissed her stomach, caressing her curves. She whimpered as he nipped and kissed her.

He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. She looked away from him, staring at the wall.

"Katara, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She continued to stare at the wall. He sighed and walked across the room to his dresser. He pulled something off and dangled it in front of Katara.

She gasped when she saw it, "My necklace!" he smirked; she fell right into his trap. He dangled it right in front of her, "so this is your necklace. I thought you had a blue one."

She looked away again. Jet growled low in his throat at her defiance. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes" she spat at him.

"Who gave it to you?"

She didn't answer, only glared at him.

"Ah, so he did."

She continued to glare, and received a smack to her face. The smack was so hard her body was shoved off the bed, the ropes breaking. She landed with a thud on the hard floor.

She blinked back tears as she looked at Jet. He took one step towards her tripping over her feet. He landed on top of her, much to Katara's attempts to wiggle away.

He started to kiss her and tried to slowly remove her upper cloth. She smacked his hand away, receiving another blow to her cheek.

She saw him smirk down at her as he removed her cloth before she let the blackness swallow her whole.

* * *

**we'll be checking up on zuko next chappie!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**yes...chapter 12........and it tis a short chapter.....i know *sulks in corner***

* * *

Zuko bolted straight up from his nightmare. He dreamt that he lost Katara to Jet. When he reached for her, he found an empty space. He looked around the small room. He was lying on a cot. On a shelf across from the cot were some jars of lotions and other things. He realized the nightmare, was actually reality.

He felt his inner-fire rage from his anger. He breathed out fire. He was going to find Jet, and take back his waterbender. I lost her once, he thought to himself, I'm not going to loose her again.

An older woman walked in, "oh I see you're awake."

Zuko jumped from surprise, he hadn't heard or seen her come in. She walked to the shelf and picked out a red bottle. She tossed it to him.

He looked at her quizzically. He glanced down at the bottle.

"Put it on the cut" she instructed him. He nodded and began to rub the lotion onto his stomach, where one of Jet's hooked swords hit him.

"You have some visitors" she said, before ushering two people into the room. She left as silently as she came in.

Zuko glanced at the people, and then glared at them.

Standing in front of him was Sokka and the Avatar. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey mister Fire Lord." Aang just kept staring at the ground.

Zuko growled. "What are you two doing here, at the same time Katara was kidnapped?" he hissed at them.

"Well, you see we paid Jet to get Katara but we weren't aware of what his price was." Sokka continued to tell the firebender what happened, leaving out what Jet's price was.

"Well, what was his price?" Zuko asked, though he already knew the answer.

Sokka looked at Aang then looked down.

"Katara" this time it was Aang who talked. He looked up at Zuko. The fire bender was turning red from rage. He balled up his fists, fire licking his hands.

He took a deep breath to control his anger, "Do you know where he took her?"

"They went to his hide-out, tree-houses, and they are probably keeping her somewhere, most likely Jet's room. Somewhere they can lock her in. We know Katara, and she will try to escape."

"Well when are we going?"

Sokka and Aang just looked at each other, then at Zuko.

"We?" Aang asked.

"Well, I can't do this alone, and I need to know the way around Jet's hideout."

Sokka shifted his weight from one foot to the other, over and over again, pondering his decision. Aang just looked at Zuko and nodded his agreement. Sokka sighed and nodded his head too.

They planned the rescue, before Zuko got his dual swords and walked out after them.

The healer blocked his way, "terrible thing will happen" she said, her voice a rasping sound. He tried to move, but she blocked his way, "One shall not return. One must stay and the other must go."

Zuko just stared at the woman, who she was, he thought, I don't know. She slowly retreated to a room down the hall. He ran after her, but when he got to the room, no one was there. The only exit was the door he was standing in front of.

"Zuko, are you coming?" Sokka shouted, causing Zuko to come back from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he took one last look in the room and ran down the hall. They started out from the healer's inn. Zuko looked up and saw the old woman smiling down at them, in a window on the second story. The wind blew the curtains, and when they were sill she vanished.

Zuko ran to catch up with the others, shaking the thoughts out of his head, they needed to be focused for this plan to work.

"You guys ready?" Zuko asked.

"I'm pumped!" Sokka said, while flexing his muscles. Aang laughed at him and grinned his normal grin.

"I guess I'm ready too" he airbended a ball and jumped on it, going in circles as the other two walked away.

Zuko smacked his hand to his forehead, "this is one messed up rescue party" he muttered to himself.

The trio made their way to the forest where Jet's hideout was located.

* * *

**wwwooooo rescue aprty! okay...the next 2 chapters are going to be the rescue/big fight scene from both Katara and uko's perspectives...oh and this chapter is happening at the same time as the last chapter so it's from two perspectives..........**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13....Katara's perspective......**

* * *

Katara woke-up on the bed again. Although this time her hands weren't tied, Jet wasn't anywhere in the room, and she was still in her underwear. She looked on the floor for her robe. She found an oversized tunic waiting for her on the dresser.

"It's better than nothing" she muttered to herself. She pulled the tunic over her head, and it fell to her thighs. Slowly she walked to the door. It was locked, of course. She kicked a small table over, and sat down on the bed.

"This is the worst!" she yelled to no one. She was deep in thought and hadn't heard the door's hinges squeak under the weight. She jumped when Jet's voice was next to her, "what's the worst?"

"Don't do that" she said to him, "are you trying to scare me?" She stood up from the bed and walked across the room, facing a corner. She stiffened when Jet's hand rested on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, but that didn't stop him. He snaked his arms around her middle.

She pushed him off and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the lumpy mattress. She just stared at her hands in her lap. She knew that Jet sat down, when her side leaned into the mattress where his body was.

"Why?" Katara whispered. She continued to look at her hands, not bringing up her eyes to meet his.

"Why what?" he asked. He shifted closer so he could pull her to his chest, surprised that she didn't resist. She sighed into his sculpted muscles, pulling away.

"I know you didn't rape me, why?" He thought for a moment then answered truthfully.

"I couldn't do that to you, Katara. See, I can be gentle," he gently caressed her bruised cheek, to which she flinched away at his touch. She raised her slender eyebrow at him, "well, not unless your awake." He winked at her.

She turned her head to look at the wall, eyes brimming with tears, ones she hoped Jet wouldn't notice, but he did. Swiftly Katara was pulled into a giant hug, his arms crushing her against him. She struggled at first, but gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing into the friendly embrace. Jet smirked into her hair.

"I can be better than him. Just say the word, and you never have to go back to him" he whispered into the crook of her neck. She sighed and tried to pull away, but Jet wouldn't let go. Almost as though she were a stuffed animal he was afraid of losing. He finally pulled away when he felt her visibly shaking and tears falling onto him.

He took her small hands in his larger ones, squeezing them gently, feeling guilty that he put marks on her usually rosy cheeks. 2 giant bruises were on either side of her face, a few on her arms and wrists. A few bite marks forming on her neck. She looked like a prisoner-of-war.

"Katara, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, but I swear I can be better than him. I'm sure he's hit you before! Why can't you love me like I love you? Just run away with me." She looked up to meet his soft gaze.

"Jet, I can't just desert him! That would be horrible, I'm engaged to him. Don't you see that I love him! Sure I did like you, but that changed" she was scowling at him. He just gaped at her; he didn't know they were engaged.

"You're engaged to Fire Nation scum!" He shouted, jumping to his feet, unaware of the tightened grip he had on her hands.

She winced as she was pulled up his hands had her pulled of the floor, only by a few inches though. She felt the tears slide down faster as he pulled her closer to him, roughly letting her feet touch the ground before being tossed on the mattress.

"So what, you're getting married. What's next, are you already carrying his child? God Katara, why did you have to mess up my plan?" He kicked various furniture pieces around. He also kicked her leg, but he hadn't realized it until she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

She looked around for some water, but the place was as dry as the Sahara. Jet just stared at her leg, bleeding and at an odd angle. The bone was obviously broken and she could feel the tears escaping her eyes once more, although this time from pain.

"Jet, can I get some water, now!" she said through gritted teeth at him, she might be able to heal it quickly. He just nodded absent mindedly. He quickly left the room, but remembered to lock it, even though Katara couldn't move.

Katara sat on the edge of the bed, silently tending to her leg. Jet had left 10 minutes ago and he still was not back. what could be taking him so long? , she asked to her self. She looked up to the door, hoping he would barge in any moment to give her the water.

The waterbender sat there for a good 20 minutes before huffing, and slowly trying to get up. She stood using the bed frame for support. Okay, standing was easy, she thought to herself, i now for the hard part, getting to the door. She slowly limped to the door, almost falling but catching herself on the wall.

She reached the door and shook the handle, it was locked. She sighed again and was about to bang on the door, when she heard shouts coming from outside. A few thuds and some more shouts, sounding like Jet, another shout, but somebody different. No, it couldn't be, but it was…

"Zuko…" she breathed. She leaned against the door listening to their conversation.

"Jet give her back to me. I know she's here!"

"How did you find this place? And no she's not here, she's dead."

"I can tell she's here Jet, give her to me."

"She doesn't want to see you! She wants me, and only me!" Katara was furious that Jet would tell these lies, but not surprised.

Quickly she banged on the door, shouting, "Zuko! I'm in here. Help me!" She continued to pound on the door, until she heard more shouts, then a yelp. Some heavy footsteps were approaching the door. She froze where she stood, afraid of who would be coming to the door.

When someone yanked the door open she stumbled back and fell into the bed frame. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness were a pair of caring golden eyes coming towards her. Then it all went black.

* * *

**the next chapter is the kick ass fight scene.......**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14.....kick ass action coming your way!!!!!**

* * *

The small trio made their way to the forest, Aang leading ahead, knowing the way, Sokka grumbling behind him, mumbling about instincts and Zuko having the back. They walked in silence until they broke into the forest.

"Do you remember the plan?" Zuko asked around, the others nodding their heads. He headed forward.

"Zuko, wait" Sokka called out. The firebender turned around to stare at the warrior. Aang just stayed quiet.

"What do you plan on doing with my sister? Are you going to force her to go to the Fire Capital?" Zuko had pondered this. He didn't want Katara to be unhappy, but he knew that she loved him.

"It's her decision" he answered before turning on his heels and heading deeper into the forest, his dual-swords drawn. Sokka's boomerang in the warriors grip, the airbender clutched his staff in his hand. He nodded towards Zuko before running and taking off. He would act as the eyes, looking to see if and when they would be attacked.

He circled around, until he spotted Longshot, sitting on a tree top, obviously guarding the tree house. Aang swiftly landed and waited for the others to catch up, although he didn't have to wait long. Zuko could be seen in the distance, jogging up to the boy, Sokka not far behind.

"They've got Longshot over there," he pointed to the tree the archer was in, "which means Jet's other lackeys should be somewhere…" he didn't finish. The older boys turned around to see jet's gang approaching in the distance, Jet at the front.

Zuko first instinct was to pound in Jet's head, but decided against it. He ran ahead with the others close behind. They twisted through the trees, until they could spy on the group without being seen.

They listened into the conversation.

"Yeah, she was great. Really feisty, that's how I like 'em." Sokka's face flushed with anger, along with Zuko's, the atmosphere growing hotter like the anger in Zuko. He had to take a few deep breathes so the bush would not catch fire. They listened in some more.

"She's in my room. Under lock and key, but don't underestimate her. She's quick and smart. She could break out any time."

"If she's under lock and key, how do you get in?"

"I have the only key, duh. Only I can go in there and play with her. You guys got that?"

The trio stayed still as the group passed their hiding spot, not even noticing them. Zuko nodded to the others, signaling for them to go. They followed the group back to the tree top. Once the rebels were in their hide out, they climbed up the trees.

Poking their heads up, they saw an unwelcome sight. Two of Jet's lackeys heading right for them. Sokka jumped up and made quick work of them, Zuko noted. He looked around for anyone else that might interrupt.

They made their way around the hideout, running into no one yet, getting hopelessly lost in the time being.

"Where do you think we are?" Sokka asked, after they turned to a dead-end for the millionth time.

Zuko shrugged, Aang had said he knew his way around here. Sokka looked toward the youngest of the three.

"This isn't like the one he used to have and remember that we did negotiations in the woods." Sokka nodded and looked at Zuko.

The young Fire Lord saw them staring at him, and he just glared, "what?"

"Well," Sokka started, "you could track Aang really well. Maybe you could do that for Katara." Aang looked at him hopefully, but the firebender just sighed.

"Yes, but I knew where I was going, and how to get around. This place is just a maze to me."

"How are we going to find her?" the Avatar asked, looking down at the ground. An ear-piercing shriek filled the tree house and the trio ran towards the source.

"That's one way," Sokka joked, receiving glares from the others, "I was only kidding." They turned a corner and ran into Smellerbee. Aang blew a gust of wind at her, knocking her unconscious almost immediately.

They ran until they felt their lungs would burst through their chests. They looked around the hall.

"Okay, now which way?" Sokka asked, looking down the three hallways.

"We split up, obviously" the Fire Lord sneered. Sokka just huffed and ran down the hall on his left. Aang took the right, leaving the center hall for Zuko.

The firebender jogged around the hall for what seemed like minutes, until he came to an unwelcome sight, Jet. He immediately lit his fists, waiting for the other to grab his swords. Jet only smirked.

"Think I wouldn't be prepared for you?" His only answer was a fireball whizzing just below his right ear.

The bowl he was carrying shattered as he dropped it, instinctively reaching for his hook swords. He carefully swung at the other man, only wanting to make him retreat. What Zuko didn't know, was the door on his left was where Katara was.

"Hand her over jet, and I promise I won't hurt you too bad." He kicked Jet in the gut, knocking him down momentarily.

"Ha! She's happy here, with me!" he knocked Zuko over, who was punching him repeatedly in the gut. He aimed one right above his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Jet doubled over, but not before kicking Zuko's feet out from under him.

"Jet give her back to me. I know she's here!" the firebender shouted at the rebel leader, swinging at him again.

"How did you find this place? And no she's not here, she's dead." Zuko smirked at him, knowing the rebel was definitely not prepared for him.

"I can tell she's here Jet, give her to me." Jet snorted as he raised a hook sword to the firebender. Zuko dodged it, but barely.

"She doesn't want to see you! She wants me, and only me!" It was Zuko's turn to snort. He stopped mid throw when he head banging on the door.

"Zuko! I'm in here. Help me!" shouted Katara's muffled voice from behind the door.

"It sounds like she doesn't want you. Unless that's her way of shouting 'I love you'." He smirked as Jet's face paled, then flushed with anger. Jet swung at him, but do to his fury, miscalculated, landing flat on his face.

He grunted in frustration as he jumped up. He didn't have time to block the rather large fireball directed towards him. He put his arms protectively around his face, to block it.

He fell to the ground with a yelp, before letting the haziness of unconsciousness take over. Zuko smirked as he made his way towards the door. He yanked it open, in time to see Katara stumble back, falling into the bed. He noticed the small smile that graced her features as she realized who it was. Her head lolled to the side as she passed out.

Zuko rushed to her, immediately examining her. Her leg was a bloody mess, and he tore some of his shirt to stop the bleeding. Checking her over some more, he couldn't help but notice the two large bruises haunting her delicate face.

He picked up her limp body and walked out of the room. Stepping over jet's form, but 'accidentally' stepping on all of his fingers. Coming down the hall, he turned a sharp corner, slamming into the warrior.

The Water tribe citizen was ready with a smart remark, but stopped once he saw his sister. Immediately he felt the white hot fury surge through him, wanting to pound Jet's head in.

"It's all ready taken care of" was Zuko's only words to him as he pushed past him. He didn't really want to know how it was taken care of, but glad it was.

They met up with Aang some ten minutes later. Aang had taken out the entire group so they wouldn't run into anyone. They swiftly med it to the town, just as the sun was setting.

Searching, the town looked deserted, so Zuko thought of the next sensible thing. He started for the docks, only to turn to look at the two others. Their eyes in equal slits, mouths halfway open.

"Are you coming?" They just nodded, closing their mouths and followed him. Halfway to the ships he also threw out to them, "You're welcome to stay, we have plenty of space."

"Of course, we would love that very much!" Aang said, before Sokka could turn down a nice sleep in a warm place in an actual bed! They made it onto the ship. Zuko ordered a general to escort the two to the guest rooms.

He brought Katara down to the infirmary quickly. He looked at her helpless form; many emotions flowed through his mind, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I could not protect you," he whispered to her, before beckoning for the healer to come.

* * *

**and she's saved and Jet got his ass kicked....now for more meaningless violence and cruelty....i love writing......*skips away humming***


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15...........a sad chappie........**

* * *

Katara groaned as she opened her eyes, quickly shutting them from all the light.

Wait, light, she thought to herself.

Opening them slowly, she glanced around. Next to her, around her, in front of her were beds. The walls were medal and black. She was back on a ship, Zuko's ship. She turned to her side, seeing the firebender resting peacefully in a chair next to her bed.

Lifting herself up on her arms, she poked him with her hand. Moaning slightly he curled up tighter, if possible, in the chair. Sighing in frustration, she got up from the bed, feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden motion.

Walking over to him, she placed herself on his lap and started to kiss his face.

"Katara…stop…" he moaned slightly before shooting up straight, knocking Katara off of him. She landed with a thud on the ground, gasping slightly.

"Oh My Lord! Katara are you alright? What are you doing out of bed? Did I hurt you? Are you hungry thirst…"

"…Zuko! I'm fine! I went to get you up, but you're too stubborn to! I'm not hurt, and can you tell me what's going on!"

He smiled at her and hugged her like she would blow away if he didn't hug tighter.

"Katara, I missed you so much. I'm sorry you got kidnapped and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!"

"Zuko…I….can't……breathe….."

He let go and grinned sheepishly at her, kissing her gently. He moved to let go, but she grabbed his tunic, "hmm…..stay…" she murmured against his lips. He smirked and stayed, kissing her deeply.

He moved his hand down to the small of her back, pulling her closer, pushing her down on the bed. Leaving her mouth, he traced her jaw and neck with butterfly kisses.

Someone cleared their throat and Zuko didn't even glance, but continued to kiss Katara even more. They cleared their throat again, this time aggravating Zuko.

"We're busy" he snapped, kissing Katara again.

"I can tell," came the response. Katara snapped her head up and shrieked.

"Sokka!" She went to get up, but Zuko's body blocked her. She looked at him, and sighing, the firebender reluctantly got up. The younger Water Tribe citizen flung herself at the warrior. He buried his head into her hair.

"I thought we lost you."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Very Happy." She let go and stepped back over to Zuko, sitting on the bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He threw a smirk at the warrior, who replied with a glare.

"Come on Katara, we're going home."

She sighed, feeling for her necklace, but felt only bare skin. Jumping up immediately, she frantically searched around the room, pushing past Sokka on way toward the table with some of her things on it.

"Where did it go?" She ran around looking for it.

"You mean this?" She looked over at Sokka, he was holding her engagement necklace, and "I was hoping it was someone else's." He sighed, handing it to her. She took it and tied it around her neck, feeling the cold stone touching her skin was soothing to her.

"When were you going to tell me?" She looked between him and Zuko; hopefully one could give her an answer.

"Well, a in a few minutes I suppose. Sokka, I'm going to the Fire Nation Capital…..with Zuko." Sokka just stared blankly at her.

"Katara, you have to choose, your family or ihim/i!" He glared at the Fire Lord. All of his hatred was directed towards him.

"Sokka, I can't. You know that!"

"Katara choose! Your old self, or the new one."

"Sokka, please don't do this. I'm engaged to Zuko. I'm living with him."

"Fine!" he spat, storming out of the room. He heard small noises meaning Katara was following.

"Sokka, Please come back!" she cried out, tears blurring her vision. He just trudged forward. She followed, feeling the cold metal on her bare feet. Running after him, she turned the corner and he was gone.

Following the hallway, she came across a door.

"Come on, we're going!"

"What? Why? We just got here."

"I don't want to stay here. Katara's here."

"Sokka, What did she do?"

"She's engaged to that firebending scum!" The waterbender couldn't take it, bursting out in silent sobs.

She winced when the door flew open and Sokka stood glaring at her.

"Move" he hissed, bag in tow.

"No" He pushed past her, Aang following. The Avatar threw a silent 'sorry' to her with his eyes, seeing her hurt and broken made his spirit wince.

She got up and followed. "Sokka let me explain."

"No." She ran ahead and stood in front of the door to the deck. A low growl from outside meant that Sokka must have blown the bison whistle.

He pushed her and walked outside; slightly angry she continued to follow.

"Sokka please let me explain."

He hoped on Appa, Aang getting in the saddle. "No!" he shouted at her, before muttering for Appa to fly.

The beast took off leaving a crumpled Katara to her audible sobs. Zuko watched from the doorway, grimacing at Sokka for leaving his sister. Slowly he walked up behind her, plaing a cloak around her shivering form.

Bending down, he lifted her chin, seeing her normally beautiful blue eyes, stained with tears. She flung herself on him, sobbing into his chest. Zuko just held her tightly running a hand through her hair.

"Ssshh, Katara it'll be okay. Ssshhh" he rocked her back and forth until her sobs grew softer, along with her shaky breaths.

Picking her up, he walked to his room, placing her on his bed. Taking off his outfit except for the pants, he crawled in next to her.

"He left" she murmured to him.

"I know" was all he could think to say. She fell back into a dream-less sleep, Zuko following soon after.

* * *

**don't worry all you Sokka fans out there.....he'll be back...and so will aang.....**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16.......they're hhheeeeerrreeeeee.....**

* * *

Katara sat at the desk, her head in her hands. Crumpled pieces of parchment filled the empty space of the desk. She had been sitting like this for days, trying to write the perfect letter to Sokka. Zuko had told her not to but, being as stubborn as she was, she had to write. How she would get it to him, she hadn't a clue.

* * *

_"Katara, come to bed!" Zuko called from the bedroom. His only reply was a no. Sighing, he got up and walked into the study where Katara had been for the last 2 days._

_"You need to get rest" he told her, Walking behind her and gently massaging her shoulder for her to relax. Almost she dazed off, but stiffened when she did._

_"No, Zuko. I need to write Sokka. I can't live with knowing he had to find out that way." Sighing in defeat, Zuko got up and walked to the door._

_"I'm getting some tea." And with that he was off, Katara just nodding, looking at a fresh piece of parchment._

* * *

She looked up at the sound of soft china clinking together. Zuko walked in, carrying a tray of teacups and a kettle. She sighed as he placed the tray down, pushing the parchment away. Sitting on the desk's edge, he silently poured her tea and pushed the cup to her. Shaking her head, he sighed.

"Katara, drink it. It will make you feel better, I promise." Reluctantly, she reached for her drink and sipped some. It had a funny after taste, and she knew immediately it was drugged.

* * *

_Zuko silently boiled the water for tea. One way, or another, she would be getting sleep, he thought to himself._

_He strolled over to the drug cabinet. Eyeing the bottles, so neatly put away, he found the one that he wanted. The drug used for sleeping. The white powder dissolved instantly in a drink, and became invisible to the naked eye, so you could slip it to people easily, without their knowledge._

_Silently, he poured it into the water, and poured in the tea leaves. Stirring it slightly, he put it all on a tray and made the way back to his room._

* * *

Katara wanted to scream and yell at him for doing this, but could only lean back into the chair as the numbness of the drug took effect.

"Tired?" Zuko asked slyly. She could only nod, as her eyelids drooped, getting heavier. Smirking slightly, he scooped her up, and walked to the bedroom. After hearing him mutter an apology, she finally fell into the black abyss she called sleep.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes slowly, but shut them as the light suddenly flooded in. Making no move to get up, she heard voices talking close by. Keeping still, she listened in on the conversation.

"Are you sure she's healthy?" a voice asked, she was positive it was Zuko's.

"Yes, but I don't understand how she could sleep for 1 week straight. That's just not normal, unless she was given something."

"I, err…well, she wasn't sleeping properly." She could hear the regret laced in his words.

"How much did you give her my lord?"

"um…about half the bottle. I couldn't be too careful, she is stronger than she looks."

"Ah…I see. Well since you, so carefree, put that much in her drink, it's no wonder she's been out cold. She should be waking soon." She heard Zuko sigh audibly, and could help but grin inwardly.

"Did anything else happen this past week?"

"Her breathing stopped at one point, I've had servants watch her more closely after that. And she was screaming one night. Another, she couldn't stop twitching, and last night, she had broke into a fever." Zuko recounted the entire week.

"Oh dear, well I supposed that could be the consequences, but be more carful when handling these types of drugs. They are meant for Fire Nation, not Water Tribes, especially not waterbenders."

Zuko sighed again, "Thank you."

"Well, you better head back to her. I suspect she's been listening this whole time."

Katara held her breath as she heard the door open, then close and heavy footsteps cross the room.

"Katara, I know you're awake" a voice whispered gently next to her ear. Turning her head, she opened her eyes once more, except this time; she saw Zuko's face staring back at her. She groaned, and glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry" he said, before capturing her lips with his own. Tasting hers, he groaned as she started to respond. How he had missed the feel of her full lips on his own, matching the passion he gave. He rolled over, so he was now hovering above her, his arms keeping his body from crushing hers. He came up for air, and dove back down, leaving feather-light kisses starting at her earlobes, and ending at the start of her robes.

Glancing up he saw her closing her eyes and living in the moment. That is until her eyes flew open and she arched her back, shoving Zuko off of her in the process.

She let out a whimper as she shut her eyes tightly, but her back still arched.

"Katara," Zuko approached carefully, "Katara, what's wrong?" Her slight whimpers made him worry even more.

"Zuko," she rasped out in voice that was not her own.

"Katara," he inched closer so their faces were only a few inches apart.

Her eyes opened and she slowly settled back into the sheets, slightly whimpering.

"Katara, what happened?"

"Aang," was all she said. He gave her a puzzled look, "he's in trouble, and so is Sokka."

"How?"

"They are being attacked."

"By whom?" If someone else was here, he had better be prepared. Suddenly the ship rocked and they both feel out of the bed, Katara landing on Zuko making him grunt.

"Us" she choked out before another jerk and she was lying next to the bed, her eyes closed.

"Katara," he crawled to her, and checked for her pulse. It was there, the rhythmic beating, so she's was out cold. Getting up he walked out of the room, throwing a robe on in the process. Stomping up the stairs, he heard the sound of a battle taking place.

He opened the doors, to only come face-to-face with a glowing-eyed Avatar, who, by the looks of it, was not happy with the young Fire Lord.

* * *

**aang is going to go all avatar on zuko's ass........dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnn**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17......the all out battle for Katara....wow she get fought over ALOT........**

* * *

He opened the doors, to only come face-to-face with a glowing-eyed Avatar, who, by the looks of it, was not happy with the young Fire Lord.

Aang floated a good 5 inches taller than the firebender, the scowl spread across his features causing the shadows on his face to deepen.

"You took her from me," the Avatar said in a voice not his own, blasting a gush of wind at Zuko. The Firebender fell back down the stairs, tumbling all the way.

"Aang, what do you mean?" he said as he stood in a fighting stance.

"You took her," he repeated again, blasting more air at Zuko, who was ready this time. He braced himself as cold blast after cold blast came his way, trying to knock him down.

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered open as she groaned quietly. Slowly getting to her feet, she needed to steady herself on the bed frame to keep from collapsing.

"Aang I'm coming." The only sound in the room was her feet padding against the cold metal of the ship. She opened the door and peered down the darkened hallway.

Great, the lights are out, she thought to herself. Moving down the hallway, she used her hand to follow along the wall. She braced herself as the ship rocked violently. She quickened her pace and turned a hallway.

A light at the end of the hallway meant the deck. She ran towards the light, practically welcoming it from the darkness. She was not prepared for what she came across on deck.

* * *

"Aang, Calm down!" Zuko shouted at the younger bender. Aang's eyes and arrows were still glowing and he shot a fire ball at Zuko. Zuko blocked it and tried to get to the Avatar. They had gotten deeper into the ship as the fought. Now they were somewhere in the middle.

"Give her back!" Aang shouted, standing less than ten feet away from Zuko, who was breathing heavily and resting on his knees.

Zuko shook his head, "No Aang, she chose me." He tried to reason with the young Avatar.

Aang just shook his head slowly, "No, Katara is mine! She met me first! We were friends first! I loved her first!" He paused for a moment then threw a fire wave at Zuko.

* * *

Katara ran onto the deck through the chaos. There were soldiers running every where, flames going wild. Katara jumped and ran through the chaos to the sound of Appa. The giant bison was on the ship, being attacked by more than 20 soldiers.

"Stop firing!" She shouted at the guards as she pushed through them. They backed away willingly, but kept their eyes trained on the animal.

Katara ran to Appa and pet his fur, "Are you okay Appa? Did they hurt you?" The giant animal groaned and Katara took that to mean no. She turned to one of the guards.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"The Avatar flew in and attacked 50 of our men and ran off. His companion attacked 10 and is still on the deck."

"Was his companion of Water Nation Tribe?" At the soldiers nod she turned away and searched the deck for her brother.

She spotted his boomerang flying through the air and ran after it.

* * *

Fire licked the walls as flames lit up the hallway. The beads of sweat on Zuko's forehead glistened in the light. The Avatar and he were deep in battle. Aang was nearly unstoppable like this, but Zuko was determined, an equal match. The hand to hand combat had Zuko on top, but clearly the Avatar was the better bender.

Zuko kicked at Aang, just as Aang blasted another wave of air at him. The both crashed back into the metal walls behind them. Zuko hoped up immediately, ready to attack once again. Aang flew up right after, glaring at the Fire Lord.

Airbender and firebender were back in combat again. Aang kicked at Zuko, who grabbed his foot and flipped him backwards. Zuko shot a fireball at Aang, who reflected it and shot it back at Zuko.

They both glared equally at each other, gold eyes glared at glowing blue ones. Zuko let out another battle cry and leapt for Aang.

* * *

Katara ran after the boomerang and spotted Sokka.

"Back down" she commanded the soldiers who were fighting with Sokka. The obeyed and ran off, to find the Fire Lord.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" She asked her brother as she hugged him. She felt him stiffen under her.

"Are you still mad at me?" She looked at her brother, and then looked down. The scowl on his face and glares he sent her direction gave the answer all too clearly.

"Sokka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was unconscious, so I couldn't. I'm sorry he's Fire Nation and I'm sorry I let you down." She said before running off to find the two benders.

Her heart pounded as she ran into the darkness of the ship. Her feat pounded against the metal as she ran farther in to the ship. The darkness was blinding, but she tried to find her way. Bumping into wall, she ran deeper into the ship.

"Zuko," she called, "Aang?"

No answer. She ran and ran until her legs ached and her lungs would collapse.

"Zuko," she croaked again, "Aang?" She slid down the wall she was resting on. The cold metal made her shiver and she curled up against the wall to rest. Her eyes stayed focused in the dark, staring at nothing.

Suddenly the hallway lit up, but only for a moment. She sat up slowly, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Again, it lit up, except longer this time. She stood up and ran towards the light.

"Zuko," she called out, "Aang?" She ran towards the light. The hallway lit up, and stayed that way. She was getting close. Running around the corner, she ran straight into Zuko's back.

She fell backwards on her butt and felt the ground vibrate as Zuko hit the ground. She felt a gush of wind as Zuko was pushed against her, his body trapping hers to the floor.

She looked up at Aang, in the Avatar state, ready to give the final blow.

* * *

**wow....i is evil.....i left you in a major cliffy......muwhahahahahahahahahahahaha...look it improved!**


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18....wonder what will happen.........oh and an old friend arrives.....**

* * *

"Aang!" she called out to him, hoping he would hear. He stopped mid-swing and she could feel Zuko relax slightly on top of her. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Aang?" she asked him. He just stared blankly at her or Zuko rather, seeing how he was on top of her.

"Sorry Katara," he muttered. Slowly he rolled off of her, and she stood, facing the Avatar.

"Katara?" he reached out to her and she took his hand. The tears that were threatening to fall spilled over the bottoms of her eyelids. She blinked a few away. But let the rest fall to the metal floor.

"Aang calm down." She told him quietly. She glanced at Zuko, who was breathing hard lying on his back. She reached out to touch Aang's face, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Katara, did you really chose him over me?" Katara could not find her voice and only nodded.

"Why, Katara? I'm the Avatar! I'm the powerful bender, remember Aunt Woo?" He yelled at her. She just stood there.

"I love you, Katara! I LOVE YOU! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Or do you want to stomp on my heart like you did to Haru? Or maybe even Jet?" He continued to scream at her, letting all the rage flow easily into his hurtful words, "well, since you're such a great person, you deserve a great bender, not the most powerful, but a GREAT ONE!"

The glow slowly disappeared from his eyes, and his feet touched the floor. Tears glistened in his eyes, "why Katara, why him?" He was no longer the Avatar, or the most powerful bender. He was just a young boy, sad and confused. Thrust into a world new to him, and now he let all the emotions out.

Katara pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his head like a mother would a child. She shushed him, cradling him on the floor. She rocked back and forth on the ground, Aang crying silently in her lap. His shoulders shook and Katara felt the tears moisten her clothing.

Katara cried too, not only for herself, but for Aang's broken heart, and Sokka. They sat there like that, for an hour, silently letting all their emotions pour out of their souls. Zuko had gotten up and stood at the doorway, watching and waiting.

Aang sniffled and sighed, "I'm sorry Katara."

"No Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't know your feelings were so strong for me. If I had, then I would have told you, more softly than Sokka had."

"He told me you two were eloping and that Zuko brainwashed you." Aang laughed at this, "I can't believe I believed him!"

"Well, Sokka does have an… imaginative mind. He comes up with the strangest things, especially when he's on Cactus Juice."

* * *

_A giant mushroom cloud appears across the dessert where Katara, toph and Sokka are. Sokka had drunk some Cactus Juice and appears high._

_"What is that?" Katara asks out loud._

_"What? What is what?" Toph asked Katara; being blind she could not see with the fine grains of sand beneath her feet. Sokka looked over at the cloud._

_"Giant Mushroom," Toph and Katara give Sokka strange looks, "maybe it's friendly!"_

_"Let's just keep moving," Katara turns her back to the mushroom, moving opposite of it, "I hope Aang's okay…"_

_Sokka begins to swing his arms from side to side above his head, "Friendly mushroom, mushy giant friend!"_

* * *

Aang laughs quietly, "that was funny, especially when he thought it was a giant mushroom!"

"Snoozles on Cactus juice is not good!" a voice called from the doorway. Zuko steps aside to reveal Toph. She was taller and her hair has longer. She kept the hair band, but now her hair was in a pony-tail, instead on the bun.

"Toph!" Aang said, running over to her and enveloping her in a giant bear hug.

"Twinkle toes, it's good to see you too," she choked out from the hug, "now if you don't mind…I'd like to breath."

"Oh sorry," Aang said blushing and putting her down. Toph flipped her bangs in front of her face to hide the blush that was creeping on her face, but not fast enough for Katara not to notice.

The waterbender got up and walked over to the other three people, standing in front of Zuko. He slipped his arms around her and hugged her back to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So what brings you here Toph?" Katara asked, placing her hands over Zuko's. She never stopped being surprised at how hot his skin was to the touch.

"Well, I heard about the wedding, and came as soon as I found out." She grinned at the young couple standing across from her. Katara blushed and Zuko smirked behind her.

"Katara…" Toph started.

"Yes Toph?"

"You better check on Sokka."

Katara felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. She lost her voice and stepped away from Zuko's arms. She bolted form the room, leaving 2 pairs of curious eyes after her.

* * *

Sokka stood at the bow of the ship, watching the sea ahead of him. The moon was high in the sky, shining happily down at the earth, so carefree, without any conflict in the world.

He missed Yue, truly he did sometimes, but he had Suki, and Toph, Aang, even Zuko. He wished he had Katara, but he messed up with her. He had accepted her apology when she ran off, but never got the chance to say it.

"Sokka?" he heard a small voice call from behind him. He turned around from the calming blue of the sea, to the distraught blue of Katara's eyes.

"Katara I'm…" Katara ran into him and gave him a hug. Unlike before, he hugged back immediately.

"I'm so sorry Sokka. He does care, he really does!" Katara whispered to him, her tears falling into his clothes.

"I know Katara, I know." They stood there, hugging each other until the moon was low in the sky.

Zuko, Toph and Aang walked in slowly, so not to disturb the siblings peace. They are both staring out into the sea.

Zuko walks up and taps both on the shoulders. They jump in surprise and turn around.

"Is everything good?" he asked cautiously.

"Yup, everything's good between my little sis and me. Now for you," he takes Katara in a head lock and jabs a finger into Zuko's chest, "if you hurt her, make her cry, do anything to make her emotionally unstable, I will have the ENTIRE Southern Water Tribe after you!"

"Sokka, quit giving Zuko the 3rd degree. I'm sure you didn't get it with Suki." Toph says, walking up and punching Sokka in the arm. He rubs it.

"So, you two love birds, when's the wedding?"

Zuko and Katara look at each other then at the others.

"Well," Katara starts, "it'll be in the Fire Nation and I want Dad, Gran-Gran and Paku, Suki, and everyone else there!"

"I also need my Uncle there" Zuko added.

"So it's in about a month?" Sokka asks. Katara nods and looks at Zuko, who nods along with her.

"Perfect, then we can relax!" Toph says, metalbending a seat and stool in front of her, she sits down and props her feet up. Everyone laughs at her and she grins up at them. The gang was back together.

* * *

**the wedding is next chapter and then the epilogue.............the next chappie is going to be a llllloooonnnnnggggg chapter.............**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19 THE WEDDING!!!!! oh and a BIG suprise in this...let's see if you can figure it out before it's spilt......**

* * *

A maroon blur raced through the columns. Passing by people, and running fast. She stopped to take a breath, leaning against one of the columns.

"Suki?" a voice called out to her. She turned her head to see a short earthbender heading her way, in a maroon gown also. They were dressed as the bridesmaids, for Katara. It was the day of the wedding.

The last month had been frantic, she had arrived with Katara's father and grand-parents, a week after Zuko and Katara set the date. Katara had been in panic-attack mode for the last month, and for the past week, had gotten ill. They kept telling her to go to the doctor, but she wouldn't listen.

It was crazy, arranging the wedding and the places for the families to stay. The palace was large enough, but Sokka said he didn't want to stay there, until he saw the kitchen. He had changed his mind almost immediately.

"Yeah Toph?"

"Okay, 2 things," Suki walked up to Toph and they both head back to the dressing room, "the first thing, did you get something borrowed?"

Suki held up her lucky fan. Katara already had something new, her engagement necklace, and something blue, her under-garments. Toph had to get something old.

"Second, Katara is in the bathroom throwing up again."

"…again?" Suki was worried about this; Katara would have to stand at the altar for 4 hours, before she could get away to the bathroom. She hoped Katara would not get sick during this. Toph just nodded and slipped into the room. Suki followed and could hear Katara gagging.

"Katara, are you all right?" Suki knocked on the door. Katara opened it and smiled.

"Of course."

"Sugar Queen, you did not sound all right."

"I'm fine!" Katara said, walking over to the mirror. She fixed her hair and make-up, slipping on her shoes.

"Suki, do you have something borrowed?" Katara took the fan with shaking hands, and held it up, "Suki, thank you!" Suki just smiled at her.

"It's the least I could do; after all I am your Maid-of-Honor."

Toph stood up and faced the two girls, "Are you ready Katara?"

The soon-to-be Fire Lady nodded, a wide smile spread across her face, "I always have been."

"Well, then I have something old for you!" Toph reached behind her back and pulled out a flyer. Katara took it and looked at it.

"Toph, this is a flyer we made in Ba Sing Se, when we were looking for Appa."

"It's the only thing I could think of, besides, it is something old." Toph just grinned at the two. Suki rolled her eyes, forgetting Toph was blind for a moment. Katara giggled and hid it in her bouquet.

She spun around in front of the two, "how do I look?"

"Very beautiful," replied Toph sarcastically, "said the BLIND girl!"

"You look gorgeous Katara!" Suki said, hugging Katara briefly.

The bride took a deep breathe, and rushed into the bathroom, retching noises could be heard.

Suki sighed, "This is going to be a long day!"

Toph nodded, "Yup."

* * *

Zuko looked at his reflection. He stood in maroon robes with gold trimmings. The pattern of a black dragon followed around the robes, dancing with an invisible partner. His hair was in a top-knot, usual for the Fire Lord. The golden Fire insignia sat on top, glimmering in the light it caught.

Fixing the collar for the sixth time, he glanced at another reflection in the mirror, his brother-in-law-to-be. The warrior was dressing in his maroon robes, grumbling about something to do with the color blue. Zuko smirked to himself, Sokka could always give you a smile, and he respected him for that, although he would never admit it out loud.

The Fire Lord turned around and looked at the Avatar. He was dresses in his usual orange and yellow, saying it was an Air Nomad wedding tradition. He also looked toward his future father-in-law and gulped.

The warrior was very intimidating, and was bound to talk to Zuko at some point. The firebender shrugged in his robes, damn it's hot in here, he thought. The room was silent except for the ruffling of fabrics and Sokka's silent ranting.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Aang's enthusiastic voice said beside him, breaking the silence.

Zuko just shrugged, he had another pair of eyes on him. Sokka's back was still turned, although he had stopped grumbling and stood still.

"Come on, I mean you're getting married!" Aang said beside him, giving him a lopsided smile which caused a grin to spread across Zuko's face.

"Yeah, I mean I'm nervous as hell, but extremely excited about it!" He looked at the older warrior, who watched him with calculating eyes.

"Zuko," the older man beckoned, "I need to talk to you." Sokka looked over at his father then Zuko, barely stifling a laugh. Aang found something interesting to stare at on the wall. The Fire Lord gulped and walked over to the older man. Hakoda flung an arm over the firebender's shoulder and walked him out into the hall. Zuko stiffened as the arm remained over his shoulders, tightening by a fraction.

"Zuko, you do realize that you are marrying my daughter, the technical Princess of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes Sir." Zuko answered automatically.

"You do realize that if you hurt her in any way, you'll be hunted down by the entire Water Tribes?"

Zuko just stared at the older man, the arm around his shoulder long dropped. He turned so he was facing Katara's father, his lips pressed into a thin line. Brows furrowed deep in thought.

He did realize that he loved Katara long ago, but he knew she would get hurt. People did not want to see 2 different benders marrying, especially nobles in his court. He had managed to get them to agree, but nothing would stop the gossip that spread. With him being Fire Lord that meant Katara had to produce an heir. The nobles would definitely try to stop her, probably send assassins after her.

"I would kill or die for your daughter" he answered truthfully, "I'm not going to lie and say yes, I can not stop what some nobles may say, but I can try to protect her from it."

The older man nodded approvingly, "Keep her safe." Zuko nodded, a small smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. Hakoda patted him on the back, rather hard, and walked down the hallway, he paused for a moment.

"Are you going to miss your own wedding?" He joked to his future son-in-law. Zuko chuckled and caught up easily. They had some small talk as they made their way to the formal hall.

Hakoda stopped as Zuko was about to open the doors, "Aren't you coming in?"

The warrior chuckled, "no, it's a water tribe tradition to walk the bride up the isle."

"Oh." Zuko waved once to Hakoda and ducked into the doors. He looked around. On one side, the Fire Nation Flag flew proudly. On the other, a Water Tribe Flag fluttered in the wind. Katara had wanted an outdoor wedding, while Zuko argued with her over it. The memory brought a chuckle out of his mouth.

* * *

_Toph, Katara Suki, Aang, and Zuko all sat along a round table. Sokka refused to participate in the "corruption of my baby sister" as he stated. In the middle of the table, there were fabrics and various flowers thrown about. Samples of cake sat neatly to the side, to be tested for later. Aang eyed them hungrily but stared back at the arguing couple. Suki was in the middle, trying to compromise and Toph sat to the side, amused by the shouting match._

_"I said I wanted an outdoor wedding!" Katara stomped her foot like an impatient child, folder her arms over her chest. Suki sighed and looked over at the groom, who was currently glaring at the waterbender. His face was red with anger, and the room growing warmer and warmer._

_"And I think an indoor wedding is more practical." He answered slowly, and sounded as though the words were being forced from his lips. He had to keep his temper in check, taking a deep breath, he looked over at Katara._

_She glared openly at him, the fire in her eyes almost glowed. God, why, did she have to be like that, he thought to himself. A fighter's spirit, she was Fire Nation; she just didn't know it yet. And Gods, she looked so beautiful when she was frustrated, her face flushed and her eyes showing her inner furry._

_He had to resist the urge to go up to her and press her into a passionate kiss, the little scene playing in his mind perfectly. He felt a jab on his side and looked down at Katara, who was next to him, and looking more hostile._

_"Were you even listening to me?" She demanded, her face getting inches away from his._

_"Um… No, sorry day dreaming." He looked down at her, she looked even more pissed._

_"I said," putting emphasize on 'said', "we should have an outdoor wedding near a pond!" poking his chest with every word. He grabbed her hand and held it in his larger, calloused one, pulling her to his chest. She glared up at him, before turning her head away, pleading Suki to help with her eyes._

_"I think," Suki started slowly, "that we should have an indoor wedding-"_

_"Traitor!" Katara yelled at her, still being held to Zuko's chest, although not resisting._

_"Let me finish," the Kyoshi warrior protested, "I think we should have an indoor wedding, where there are no windows, like arcs. In a temple with just a roof, that way it settles both your wants."_

_Zuko shrugged, he was fine with it. He looked down at Katara; she seemed calmer, although her eyes were in slits._

_"What about the pond?" she whined, Gods she was sexy when she did that. Stop it, Zuko scolded himself._

_"I'll build one just for you," Zuko murmured to her. She sighed, giving in._

_"…fine. What's next?"_

_Aang nearly jumped a mile in the air, "Cake samples!"_

_Everyone chuckled and he looked sheepish, although was still staring at the cake._

* * *

Zuko stood at the Alter, to his left stood Sokka, his best man. Katara had insisted upon it. Next to him was Aang. He looked around. Many people were still filing in, but lots were already there. He saw Gran-Gran, as she told him to call her, and she waved at him.

Looking around he also spotted his uncle. Iroh winked at him, and Zuko turned away, before a blush could get to his cheeks. Fire Lords do NOT blush!

He stood impatiently at the Alter, waiting for procession to start. He hadn't seen her all day, another Water Tribe tradition; although his Uncle seemed to stress it on him it was also Fire Nation tradition.

He tapped his foot to keep form ripping his hair out and going to find Katara herself. Most people were in their seats, the music started and the doors opened.

* * *

Katara walked up with Toph and Suki. Her father smiled down at her as she hugged him. Moments before she was rushing here, after another wave of nausea had hit her. She convinced Toph it was nerves, but Suki could sense there was something Katara wasn't saying, but didn't press any further into it.

Hakoda pulled away from her and looked down at his only daughter smiling.

"You look as beautiful as your mother did" he said, squeezing her shoulders. She beamed up at him.

"I wish she was here" Katara wiped some tears that threatened to escape. She looked up at her father.

"I'm sure she's here, or she's watching where she is." Katara nodded and hugged her father one more time, before returning to her bride's maids. Toph was fixing her shoes, and suddenly the bottoms were in her hands.

She sighed, "Much better."

"Toph, why did you do that?" Suki scolded, looking down at the youngest girl.

"So I can see," a grin spread across her features, "and Zuko is nervous as hell!" Suki giggled but stopped.

"Toph, is Sokka in there?" Katara asked worriedly. She was afraid that he would not come.

"Yup, and so is Twinkle Toes. Every one came, wow, that a lot of people." Katara gulped loudly, the butterflies that occupied her stomach now felt like flying bison. She hear Suki whispering something to Toph about Katara being nervous enough all ready.

Music started and she walked to her father, who gripped her hand in his own, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," she said and took a deep breathe as the doors opened and Toph stepped out.

* * *

Zuko watched as Toph stepped forward. Her hair was in it's usual bun, and her bangs covered her face. Her smirk in place was not something that was good for Zuko. She walked forward and Suki came out. Her hair was also in a bun on top of her head. The maroon gowns on both looked lovely, but he couldn't wait to see the bride.

At that moment the doors opened once more revealing the bride. Zuko took in a breath, but felt as though the air did nothing for him. She stood there and was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

Her hair was done nicely. Half of it was in a top knot on top of her head; the other half flowed down her back in gentle waves, almost like a brown waterfall. The Fire Nation insignia would be placed there after the vows. She was smiling, glowing to the room, as she walked down the isle. Her robes looked exquisite as she had several tailors come to her.

They were maroon that faded to a soft white around the edges. The plunging neckline, showed some cleavage, but not enough to call it scandalous. Her betrothal necklace was in place, hugging her neck. The robes clung tightly to every curve; the sash around her mid section was a deep purple, almost black color. The bottom of the gown faded to a soft purple, and a black dragon followed the edge, the invisible partner of his own.

He met the two down the steps, never taking his eyes off Katara. She kissed her father on the cheek, and turned to him. Hakoda placed her smaller hand in his, and looked between the two, who couldn't take their eyes off the other.

He smiled at Katara and gave Zuko a stern look, but a smile tugged at his old features. He squeezed their hands before he went to his seat beside Gran-Gran.

Zuko looked at, "are you ready?"

"I was always ready, now I'm just waiting" she replied, smiling at him. They walked up the steps together, their hands still joined. The priest eyed them carefully, before beginning the ceremony.

* * *

"Do you Fire Lord Zuko, take this woman to love and cherish?"

"I do," he said, turning to Katara, their eyes meeting.

"Do you Lady Katara, take this man to love and cherish?"

"I do," she replied her eyes never leaving Zuko's golden one.

The priest took their two hands and fastened a white ribbon around them, "this ribbon symbolizes the love and marriage between the two. It fastens them together and makes them whole." He tied the ribbon in a knot, turning to look at the young couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Zuko kissed Katara lightly on the lips, then pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. They both smiled into the kiss as they heard the applause around them. Katara heard the sniffs of Gran-Gran, while Zuko heard Iroh's chuckle and "always the lady's man".

They broke apart, both flushed and out of breath. Sokka took Suki's arm and led her down the isle. Aang took Toph; or rather Toph took Aang down the isle, which left the married couple to fend for themselves. They walked down, collecting the congratulations and nodding at the people that flooded around them.

They kept in close contact outside of the temple, and began to walk away to the reception.

* * *

The evening was filled with the sounds of a party. The wedding reception was coming to a close, around 1 am. Zuko and Katara were dancing slowly in the middle of the dance floor, a slow melody coming from the instruments.

The wedding reception was filled with laughs, mainly from Sokka and Aang when Zuko had squished the cake in her face. She had gotten him back though, squishing her piece in his face. The crown was placed on her head, safely tucked into her top knot, and boy was it heavy!

They had many people congratulate them, and most of them wished they would have many heirs. Especially Iroh who wanted to, "hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet in the halls of the palace."

Katara just blushed a deep crimson color, as Zuko tried to get Iroh away. When he returned they had both burst out laughing, saying that Iroh must have spiked his tea. Although the sake was open to any one of age. She had caught Aang trying to sneak some, but gave it to him anyway, seeing he was only 3 months shy of his 16th birthday.

Now both he and Toph were dead drunk, and unconscious on one of the sofas. Sokka was dancing with Suki next to them, and Katara smiled. Her perfect paradise was right here, at this moment. Zuko bent his head down to her ear, whispering promises of later that night, and she giggled softly. His breath on her neck tickled her endlessly.

Hakoda and Gran-Gran had long since left, Gran-Gran complaining of her feet hurting. Hakoda wished them a good marriage and saw Gran-Gran leaving to her room, ran to catch up with the older woman.

Iroh was around "tormenting someone" Zuko had so kindly put. Katara rested her head against his chest, and hummed along with the melody. It was a Water tribe lullaby, her mother used to sing to her. She closed her eyes and let the melody engulf her completely.

"Come on love, lets go." He tried to pull her along, but she stopped.

"Zuko I have an announcement to make." She dragged him up to the banquet table, and clinked on the glasses, she had every one's attention in minutes.

"Um, Hello," she started out nervously, "I had an announcement to make." She swallowed nervously. How should I say it, she thought, just blurt it out?

"I wanted to tell you, that….." she looked around at every face, looking at her with interest. Suki had a smirk on her face, and Sokka was raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. First it was quiet; Zuko stared at her in shock. Then the hall erupted in more cheers of congratulations.

Suki dragged Sokka, who had the same expression as Zuko, complete confusion.

"Katara, oh my gods, congratulations!" she said, hugging the mother-to-be.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Sokka asked dazed. He looked down at her stomach and felt it through the cloth. Her stomach grew hot at his touch, "yep, it's a firebender. One with a short temper," he glared at Zuko.

Zuko just stood there, opening and closing his mouth. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Well we should probably go, I'm tired out. Come on Sokka!" she said pulling the warrior behind her, waving to them over her shoulder.

Katara turned to Zuko nervously, "Zuko?"

"I'm going to be a father?"

Katara snorted, "Obviously."

Zuko looked down at her, "you are sure?"

"I checked with the doctor yesterday. That's why I've been getting sick in the mornings."

Zuko just nodded, and sat down heavily in a chair, pulling Katara into his lap.

"I'm going to be a father…" he murmured to himself, before breaking into a big smile. He looked up at Katara, who was playing nervously with a piece of her hair. He took her dainty hands in his, and kissed her palms, "Katara I love you with all my heart."

She smiled, "I know."

"And now I also love our child." He rubbed her tummy, whispering to it, "Hi, I'm your Dad." She laughed.

"Stop it…..that tickles!" She said through fits of giggles. Zuko stopped and looked at her stomach. He bent down and felt it grow warmer at his touch, much like Sokka.

"Yup, he is going to be a firebender."

"He?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes He." Zuko said before grabbing Katara bridal style and taking her away to his room.

Inside he sat on the bed, looking at Katara. She sat at the vanity brushing out her hair humming the lullaby to herself.

He crossed the room and stood behind her reflection. Bending down he whispered in her ear, "Gods you're beautiful."

The reflection beamed at him. She turned around and took his face between her hands. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"…Zuko?"

"Mm?" he trailed kisses down her neck, and up again, across her jaw line and back to her lips.

"Are you ready to start our new life?" she asked. He looked up from his task.

"I'm ready to start my new life with my new family." He kissed her lips lightly, and then kissed her tummy.

"…our new family." Katara said.

"Yes, our new family." With a flick of his wrist, the lights went out, and giggles could be heard.

* * *

**the epilogue is next.....how was the suprise......anybody shocked? *crickets chirp*......well fine then! *sulks in corner***


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20.....a happily ever after.......**

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Papa?" A small voice called out, running through the palace. The small girls black hair was tied in a simple pony. She was 3 and ran around with the energy only a small child had. She wore a maroon robe and black pants. Her eyes were golden and her skin pale.

She peaked into a study room, where she saw her mother sitting reading a scroll to her brother. He looked just like their mother, tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes, like the ocean.

Irony enough, the girl, who so resembled her father was a waterbender, and the boy, who was a replica of their mother, was a firebender. He was going to turn 5 in 8 months.

"Mama?" The woman turned around and saw her daughter walk in. She climbed into their mothers lap and looked at the scroll.

"What are you reading?" She asked, poking the scroll. A larger tan hand tickled her sides.

"A story, would you like to listen?" The small girl nodded enthusiastically.

And so the Fire lady read the story, unknown to them her husband had slipped into the room.

"The princess loved the prince so much…" she whispered to the children. She didn't need a scroll for this story, she knew it be heart, for it was her own story.

"…but they knew they could never be together. His nation would never allow. He told her he loved her, and would come and find her. Years later, he came and took her away into the night. They married-"

"-and lived happily ever after." The Fire lord finished, coming out of the shadows. He kissed his wife on the head and looked at his daughter. She beamed up at him, and tugged at his robe.

Bending down he leaned in close and she whispered in his ear. He looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded and looked from her mother to her father.

The Fire Lady looked at her husband, "what does she want?"

"She wants to train to learn waterbending, Katara."

Katara looked down at her daughter, "I don't know Zuko, she's too young I think."

The young boy piped up, "I started to learn when I turned 3, right Papa?" Behind Katara, Zuko was putting his fingers to his lips, trying to get his son to be quiet.

"Really?" Katara looked up at Zuko, and eye brow raised.

"Yes Mama, look at what I can do." He produced a small ball of fire in his hands, and the girl reached for it.

"No Luna," she said grabbing her daughters hands, "you could get burned."

"No Mama, I wouldn't burn Luna!" he quickly extinguished the ball and sat on his hands to prove his point.

"See how far he has come?" Zuko said, bending down to Katara, kissing her earlobe.

"Yes, but you never told me."

"Papa, it was a secret?" the young boy asked, his blue eyes wide.

"No Asoka, I just hadn't told Mama yet."

"Can I learn to waterbend?" Luna pleaded, tugging on her mothers robes, giving her a sad look.

"I suppose," she looked down at her daughter, who seemed to be bursting with joy, "I'll show you some things tomorrow, okay?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. She hugged her mother's neck, letting out a large yawn.

"but for now," her father said, picking her up and swinging her around, "it's time for bed."

"That means you too Asoka." Katara gave her son a stern look.

He smiled sheepishly following his father to the nursery, "and don't even think about reading scrolls!"

Sighing she got out the chair and walked down the empty corridor to the Royale Suite. She entered and shrugged off the soft material of the fine silks, letting them pool around her feet. She picked it up gently and placed it inside of the closet, grabbing one of Zuko's robes.

The robe was too big for her, the sleeves bellowed out and the robe dropped to the floor, but she didn't care. Closing the robe she walked to the vanity and looked at her reflection.

Her hair was longer than it was 5 years ago, and her eyes shone as bright as ever. Taking a brush, she began to brush out the tangles she received through out the day. Between playing hide and seek with Luna, and getting Asoka out of the tree he was stuck in, she was amazed she didn't look worse.

She had dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep. She was up that morning with morning sickness, again. She was 3 months pregnant and had been in the bathroom several times in the morning.

She took out the crown that seemed lighter than when she fist wore it, and placed it on the vanity. Taking out the top knot, she brushed her hair more, humming a lullaby.

"Hush little iceberg, don't shed a tear," she began to sing, "don't fear the darkness, mother is here."

"Don't stop," a voice said beside her, "it was lovely."

The reflection of Zuko appeared. He let his hair grow out, it now reached his shoulders. He was broader and taller. Katara took a deep breathe.

"Hush little baby, dream of the boat. Don't miss your father, he is afloat." She hadn't realized a tear rolled down her cheek. Zuko wiped it away with his thumb and kissed the top of her head.

"That's all I remember," she whispered, blinking back more tears, "my mother used to sing it when my father left for hunting or fishing trips. We would get so worried at night, my mother used to sing it to us. I sometimes think she sang it to reassure herself too."

She laughed at the memories of her family, huddled around the fire, waiting for her father to return.

"So, is Luna asleep?" Katara asked crawling under the blankets, into the warmth of the bed. She felt the shift of the mattress as Zuko crawled in with her.

"Yes, and so is Asoka." Zuko pulled Katara to him, so her back was to his chest. One of his arms fell across her waist, securing her to himself.

"Did he have any scrolls stashed away?" Zuko chuckled leave it to his wife to make sure the children were asleep like they were supposed to be.

"No, I checked every where." Zuko dimmed the fire, and a cool wind blew through the open windows.

"Even the floorboards?" She asked tiredly, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Yes, even the floorboards."

"The closet?" she yawned and closed her eyes, settling her head against his chest.

"…the closet too."

"M'kay. I love you."

"I love you too." He bent down and left a trail of kisses on her exposed neck. He kissed behind her earlobe, making her sigh in content.

"Happy Anniversary love" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Happy Anniversary Zuko," she whispered, before falling asleep against him. He smiled to himself. He had a loving wife and family and he was a ruler of a good Nation. Yes, his life was perfect….

**_The End_**

_

* * *

_

now for those of you who are sad this is over.....don't be...i'll be making oneshots of katara and zuko's lives after this and the kids.........


End file.
